robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The phaeton exploit
Author: Rextomoa (Rextom567) the maker of the Entity_8188 creepypasta. DISCLAIMER: By any means and chance, the phaeton exploit and Entity_8188 are NOT real, I created the Entity_8188 account to make this creepypasta more chilling and unique, this creepypasta is a mere work of FICTION. THE PHAETON EXPLOIT: The phaeton exploit is a REDACTED exploit for ROBLOX that can only be obtained by high-level hacking, there’s websites that claim to give you access to the phaeton exploit by downloading a link or file but 99% of the time it’s corrupted with unknown malware that is difficult to clear using anti virus programs. Any user who speaks of the phaeton exploit would expect a termination of their ROBLOX account in less than 4 hours, in some scenarioes, a permanent IP ban. People have theorised that the phaeton exploit is an exploit of origin so terrifying that roblo moderators and administrators would do no matter what to Censor any information regarding it. The phaeton exploit was first used by Entity_8188 in the 12/7/17 attacks on various places and games. it is speculated that entity_8188 is infact not the first but it was Gusmanak who was the first to use it on April 1st 2012 when he supposedly hacked McNoobster’s account using the phaeton exploit, however Gusmanak has denied the accusations on Twitter, not to note the McNoobster hacking is a mere rumour. How the phaeton exploit is executed is unknown, any user or hacker telling how would receive an immediate termination of their account. The phaeton exploit, said by witnesses and victims of the 12/7/17 attacks on ROBLOX is a terrifying exploit that is said to cause horrific imagery to flash on screen and spawn horrific entities of unknown origin on said place. Here’s all The entities speen by far spawned from the exploit. Entity 1: A black figure with a demon-like appearance and a terrifying face which is said to be a picture of REDACTED that causes minor lag spikes in the game and anyone in a 20 stud radius of it would slowly loose health and die, once the player dies they would be disconnected from the game. It has been told by some victims that they’d see brief apparitions of shadow like figures out of the corner of their sight in real life. Entity 2: A red figure with incredibly long legs and arms with a blank face, it causes users to be teleported randomly and cause any player in it‘s proximity to have images flash on their screen and screaming noises to play. One of the images was said to be a badly mauled and disfigored real human corpse. Entity 3: FILE Entity 4: This entity hasn’t been seen yet but is said to be the most terrifying and psychologically scarring of all the entities spawned by the phaeton exploit, it has been rumoured that this entity can give victims permanet hallucinations similar to that of schizophrenia for the rest of its life. Entity 5: A black figure similar to the first but it causes high frequency loops and pitches to play that is said to cause brain hemmorage if listened too for too long. WHO CREATED THE PHAETON EXPLOIT? The creator remains unknown to this date, however rumours as to who and how have been created. Theory 1: The most common theory is that Entity_8188 created it but this theory has been debunked by one of the developers of entity_8188. PhaetonDust15, the programmer of Entity_8188 has said that he has looked into Entity_8188‘s code on 12/7/17 when the three developers investigated as to how Entity_8188 conducted the attacks. The phaeton exploit ironically enough was named after PhaetonDust15 himself. Theory 2: One deeper, and much darker theory is that the phaeton exploit was created by a paranormal anomaly, one that revolves around us, unable to be seen or feel, one that looks upon our death. As of now, the phaeton exploit remains the most mysterious and horrific ROBLOX exploit known to date, there has been speculation that this exploit will be used in an upcoming attack by 7 hack100101010101010101000101010011010100101010101100101010101011010010101010101010 1001010101011001100110010101010100101010110010101000001110100011000001010001000110 1001001010010100101010101010010101000101010010101010010100101010010100101010100101 001010101000101000101010101001010101010101010101001011010101010101010 EXPUNGED ~~~~